1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for providing an anchor, such as, for example, for supporting a hung ceiling, pipes, conduits, ducts, pictures and the like, in ceilings or walls composed of friable asbestos containing materials, and more particularly relates to such an apparatus and method which permanently locally contains such friable asbestos containing material which is dislodged by penetrating the ceiling or wall to secure the anchor in place.
2. Background of the Invention
Asbestos was widely used in building materials for a number of years for its fire resistant and insulating properties. Asbestos fibers were commonly included in a slurry which was sprayed onto walls and ceilings. It was also used to strengthen plaster ceilings and walls by mixing a small portion of asbestos with compositions of lime, water and sand. It is now recognized that asbestos poses a health threat. As long as the walls and ceiling remain intact, there is no harm. However, the hardened slurry becomes friable when disturbed, and crumbles releasing asbestos fibers. Just driving a nail or drilling into such a wall or ceiling creates such a disturbance. Usually if there is to be any disturbance of the friable material, the area to be penetrated must be spot removed or the entire wall and/or ceiling is removed and replaced with a material not containing asbestos. Care must be taken to ensure that all of the asbestos removed is contained and properly disposed. This is time consuming and expensive.
There is a need, therefore, for apparatus and a method for providing anchors in walls or ceilings composed of asbestos containing materials which does not require spot removal or complete removal of the wall or ceiling.
There is a need for such a method and apparatus for containing friable asbestos containing material in place locally around an anchor which is simple, inexpensive and permanent.